deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Ancient Terror Part 2:Carver (Blair Witch) vs. Champawat Tiger (Real World)
The wilderness is full of horror stories about what lives in forests or jungles and what they'll do to whoever wanders in. This is common throughout fiction and reality with either deranged lunatics or monstrous beasts waiting to kill or devour the poor souls that they find. Today two of those beings shall clash for the right to claim the title of the most terrifying woodland killer. Carver or Ellis Lynch, a former military soldier and police officer who kills and kidnaps for the Blair Witch in Burkittsville! The Champawat Tiger, the infamous Bengal maneater of India and Nepal who eats humans in the daytime! Who is Deadliest? Carver "Or what? You'll kill me? Killing is always the solution, isn't it? But you're far too weak... Too scared. Your hands are trembling, even now." "You're just a lamb to the slaughter. Pathetic. Get up! Fight. Do what she demands!... (insane chuckle) No, you're not. You ARE me. I'm all you've ever had. I am what you become."-Carver to Ellis Lynch Bio:Carver is the future version of Ellis Lynch who has lost his mind to the Blair Witch's influence and his PTSD from his military and police careers. He now carries out her will to kill even former friends and kidnap children to lure his former self to him. He has an obsession with skinning animals and people and likes making the Witch's symbols. Carver's end goal is to lead Ellis down the path to becoming him so that he can finally rest after he kills him. But if Ellis rejects the Witch, he inadvertently breaks the cycle himself by stabbing his past self, mortally wounding him, before dissapearing. Primary Weapon:Ka-Bar Knife Carver's blade is 11 inches long, weighs 0.7 pounds, and is made out of steel with a clip-point perfect for stabbing victims, gutting deer, slitting throats, and skinning flesh but he can be disarmed. Secondary Weapon:Hands Carver's bare hands with five fingers are more than enough to overpower most victims, even ripping an axe out of a man's hands with one hand, and he can even take a pistol shot to the body without stopping. Special:Beretta M9 Carver still has this old service pistol with him and although he prefers not to use it, it has a range of 50m with 9×19mm Parabellum rounds fired at a muzzle velocity of 381 m/s. He will only have one shot. Champawat Tiger "I had spent many nights in the jungle looking for game, but this was the first time I had ever spent a night looking for a man-eater. The length of road immediately in front of me was brilliantly lit by the moon, but to right and left the overhanging trees cast dark shadows, and when the night wind agitated the branches and the shadows moved, I saw a dozen tigers advancing on me, and bitterly regretted the impulse that had induced me to place myself at the man-eater's mercy."-Jim Corbett Bio:The Champawat Tiger is perhaps the deadliest man eating animal of all time with an estimated 436 deaths attributed to her. A Bengal tigress who had her teeth broken by bullets, she couldn't hunt natural prey anymore and moved to humans in Nepal. After evading hunters and being chased by the army into India, the Tiger would kill her victims in broad daylight and her roars terrorized the populace until Jim Corbett hunted her down after killing a 16-year old girl and with the help of a village-organized beat, finally put an end to her reign of terror by shooting her dead. Primary Weapon:Damaged Teeth The Tiger's fangs are 3 inches long and she can bite down with a force of 1,050 PSI but they are made out of bones and can be broken as one tooth on her upper and lower jaws show. Secondary Weapon:Paws The Tiger's paws have 4 inch retractable razor-sharp claws that can grasp and hold onto prey and she can leap up to 30 feet with them along with being able to run 35-40 MPH in short bursts. Special:Enhanced Senses The Tiger has night vision to see in the dark, whiskers to tell her where to bite, can hear high-frequency sounds like from her victims, and can smell her prey although that sense is the weakest. X-Factors Experience:Carver is trained in field dressing and other things by the U.S. Army and Burkittsville police force and has killed a sheriff and veteran with almost no difficulty along with possibly dozens of other victims. The Champawat Tiger didn't always hunt humans and it's likely that she hunted down and killed Chital and Sambar deer, gaur bovines, and wild boars along with possibly some other predators like crocodiles and bears. Tactics:Carver catched the sheriff off-guard and uses the environment to kill sometimes like a table saw with the veteran. He's a master of getting people to do what he wants with threats but can just chase his victims down if he feels like it. The Champawat Tiger is an expert ambush predator like other big cats and can stalk and sneak up on victims before killing them with a throat bite. She would probably resort to grappling in a head-on fight however. Weaknesses:Carver is completely insane to the point that he doesn't care about his own safety and will do anything the Witch wants, including letting Ellis kill him, and prone to fits of rage that can cause him to doom himself anyways. The Champawat Tiger's broken teeth obviously cause her great pain and she isn't used to prey that fights back any more, preferring to avoid armed humans if possible. Notes Voting ends on October 19th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs and decent grammar to count. The fight takes place in the Burkittsville forest as the sun is rising in the early morning. The Battle Black Hills Forest The town of Burkittsville preferred not to think about the Blair Witch but now they would have to again, after Carver kidnapped Peter Lynch. The madman took the boy deeper into the woods with one hand hovering above his Ka-Bar knife at all times if he tried to run. They had just entered the woods and the Witch's house was far so Ellis Lynch's future self was wary about anyone following. The Champawat Tiger remembered a loud bang that was all too familiar to her and darkness before she woke up in this place that didn't look like India or Nepal. It didn't matter at the moment as she was more focused on her hunger and thirst than her location although a pond was nearby for her to drink out of. While the man-eater satiated one of her needs, her ears picked up movement in the distance approaching her location. "I'll be damned! That's not the worst thing I've seen in these woods!" Carver's comments attracted the Champawat Tiger's attention and she roared at him before leaping in his path as he tried to move past with the boy. The maniac glared at the man-eater and approached her as he drew his Ka-Bar and her paws grabbed onto him before claws sank into his flesh. Luckily the ex-soldier's steel blade entering the flesh beneath the big cat's arm forced her to let go and retreat but he then realized that the boy had escaped. "Fucking cat! I'm going to gut you when I get my hands on you!" Carver gave up on the boy and focused on the current annoyance instead which made him wander deeper into the tree line but he didn't notice anything as he scanned the area. The Champawat Tiger on the other hand had a clear idea of where he was and slowly advanced through the undergrowth to get ready for a pounce. The madman had no idea the man-eater was behind him and she pounced on his back, pinning him to the forest floor and knocking his knife away, before opening her mouth wide... The big cat suddenly stopped in the middle of the killing blow and fleed in terror for some reason because of something hanging on the nearby tree's branch. The ex-soldier looked up to see it was one of the Witch Totems he had made and realized that he needed something else with him if he was going to deal with the beast. He found his old service pistol and shovel nearby under some fallen leaves and continued his hunt for his new target. The Champawat Tiger found herself near an old lumber mill and was going to find a place to hide before she heard Carver crunching leaves behind her. She went to pounce before a that horrible sound cut through the air again and left her paralyzed in fear but the man-eater didn't she wasn't hit until the madman hit her head with a shovel. The ex-soldier chuckled darkly as he beat the big cat with the metal tool as she whined in pain and curled up into a ball. Suddenly Carver heard a snap and noticed that he was holding a broken wood stick while the Champawat Tiger was snarling with her paw holding down the other end of the shovel. The madman backed up as the man-eater charged him and knocked him to the ground as his Ka-Bar sank into one of her paws and he held her throat away from him. The ex-soldier managed to get back to his feet but it didn't matter as the big cat still grappled him again and the two were locked in a power struggle. Ultimately it was clear who won as the Champawat Tiger's head broke out of his grasp and her claws dug into his flesh as she bit down on Carver's neck. While her broken teeth hurt as she chomped down, one of them cut the madman's spinal cord from the back and ended his life. The man-eater dragged the corpse to the ground and continued her death grip until a couple moments had passed and she roared in victory. The Champawat Tiger was ready to eat Carver's body when Peter popped out from behind a tree and interrupted her. All it took was a snarl and eye contact to send the boy fleeing, she had no intention of pursuing another victim and her injuries would take time to heal. For now, it was time for the big cat to eat her latest meal and adapt to her new life in these woods. Winner:Champawat Tiger Expert's Opinion Carver did have the advantages of being able to use weapons and was smarter but his experience didn't prepare him for this match and those weapons couldn't kill a tiger effectively. The Champawat Tiger had the far better natural arsenal and superior physical condition along with senses to keep track of her mentally unstable foe until she could sneak up on him and deliver the death blow. Category:Blog posts